Sum of Their Parts
by avalon-usagi
Summary: The Teen Titans go through many trials in their time as superheroes, and this is just a peek into their world...fanfic100 challenge for the Teen Titans series. Rating may change.
1. Fire

_Author's Note_: Hey all! Yes, here I am again, queen of not-finishing-fics. But I **am** gonna finish this one. Seriously. It **is** only drabbles, which I can do in any spare 15 minutes I have, so I think I should be able to do this one. Oh yeah, this is like one of those fanfic100 things that you've been seeing around I haven't seen one for the Teen Titans area yet, so I figured I'd do one. By the way, I'm doing these in no particular order, so don't be surprised if I jump numbers. And I'm probably not gonna post any A/N's for the rest of the series unless I have something important to say. But please review, I appreciate any feedback! Thanks for reading!

_Disclaimer_: I do **NOT** own Teen Titans or other such associated things. So there.

**052. Fire**

Fire burst out all around her. It roamed, hungry, over the field, getting closer every second. The flames surrounded her from all sides, with no hope of escape. It ate away with ease at the dry grass, not caring for a moment the life it might kill.

The girl looked around herself with terror filling her eyes, as frightful laughter echoed from the swirling red skies above her. The fire was on her now, savagely eating first her boots, then her clothing, then her flesh. The laughing only grew louder, and the girl gave a blood-curdling shriek, if not only to drown out the pain but the noise. That ungodly noise.

Raven shot up in her bed, screaming. It was that dream again. Rubbing her forehead, she did not dare close her eyes for the rest of the night.


	2. Taste

**039. Taste**

The Titans were loyal to a fault. Even if it meant risking their lives, sanity or tastebuds, they would do anything for a friend.

That is how Robin, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy ended up sitting around their Tower's table, with anxiety showing prominently in their faces.

"Well, maybe it won't be so bad this time," Robin whispered optimistically.  
"And maybe Beast Boy will do something productive for a change," Raven retorted sarcastically.  
"Hey!" the changeling chirped.

But it was too late to carry on a conversation. Their Tamaranian teammate approached them with a heaping plate of what looked like steaming hot sewage topped off with spinach and anchovies. Beast Boy turned greener than usual, with the other Titans following suit. Starfire set the platter in front of them.

"Enjoy, friends!" She announced giddily, taking a seat herself. The friends stared regretfully at the slop before them, knowing they would be fighting each other for the washroom before ten minutes were up.


	3. Christmas

**092. Christmas**

Slade hung a lone bulb on his nearly bare Christmas tree. It was another lonely holiday season in his secret base. Robin had escaped his clutches long ago. Terra was a piece of pewter now, so she gave him no company. For Christ's sake, even Wintergreen was on vacation to the Bahamas! No wonder a villain couldn't find a scrap holiday cheer anymore.

The bulb he hung made the whole tree lean over to the left. Slade leaned over with it, trying to picture it standing straight, with full needles, glittering lights and abundant decorations. But even his genius mind couldn't see past the naked branches and tinker toys that he dared to call "ornaments".

It looked to him to be another Christmas alone, so the mastermind sat in his armchair and turned on his old record player. It chimed out a grainy recording of "I'll Be Home for Christmas" as Slade lifted his glass of eggnog and toasted himself to his approaching victory over those pesky Teen Titans.


	4. Air

_Author's Note_: This one is based off of Teen Titans Go! # 24, where all the Titans switch powers and Robin ends up with Starfire's power. Enjoy!

**054. Air**

Robin had seen Starfire fly around all the time. He knew in his mind that she needed this joy to use her ability, but in his heart he could never really understand how she could summon it so easily even in the most dire of situations. That is, until the day the Titans' abilities were exchanged and by some miracle he ended up with the Tamaranian's powers.

As he took flight in the air, he felt truly elated for the first time in years. He felt the rush of walking on the tightrope, riding a horse standing up, the moment floating in midair after you let go of the trapeze. It brought back all the old memories, but for once they didn't hurt him. So he took the opportunity and flew high into the air, letting go of all the sorrows and problems of his past.


End file.
